Âîñõîä ïîëíîé ëóíû
by lilith20godrich
Summary: Íî÷ü ñðåäè Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè.


ÂÎÑÕÎÄ ÏÎËÍÎÉ ËÓÍÛ

(BAD MOON RISING)

Àâòîð: Jade   Jade9999@aol.com

Îðèãèíàë íà   

Ïåðåâîä: lilith20godrich   lilith20godrich@mail.ru

Áåòà: Helga   sonar@umail.ru

Ðàçðåøåíèå íà ïåðåâîä: Àâòîð ðàçðåøèëà. Óðà.

Pairing: Ñåâåðóñ/ Ðåìóñ.

Ñîäåðæàíèå: Íî÷ü ñðåäè Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè.

Ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå: ñëýø.

Ðåéòèíã R

 Disclaimer: âñå ïðèíàäëåæèò ìíå (â ìîèõ ìå÷òàõ). Õîçÿéêà – Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíã.

ß ïðîñòî íåíàäîëãî îäîëæèëà. 

Àðõèâû: ñêîëüêî óãîäíî, òîëüêî ïðåäóïðåäèòå.

Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí. Îáíàæåííûé. Çàêîâàííûé â öåïè. Æäóùèé  ìåíÿ.  Êîãäà-òî  ìîÿ ñàìàÿ  ñîêðîâåííàÿ ôàíòàçèÿ.  Ñåé÷àñ - ìîé ñàìûé ñòðàøíûé êîøìàð. 

ß íå âèäåë åãî ñ òåõ ñàìûõ ïîð, êàê îí, ïîêèíóâ ãîñòåïðèèìíûé Õîãâàðòñ, îòïðàâèëñÿ â äîáðîâîëüíîå èçãíàíèå.  Ïðîøåë öåëûé ãîä, è âîò ÿ âìåñòå ñ îñòàëüíûìè Ïîæèðàòåëÿìè Ñìåðòè ïîêîðíî æäó, êîãäà Âîëäåìîðò ðàññêàæåò,  êàêîå  îìåðçèòåëüíîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå îí ïðèãîòîâèë íà ýòîò ðàç. 

Îí îáâèíèë íàñ â òîì, ÷òî ìû ñëèøêîì ñìÿã÷èëèñü çà âðåìÿ åãî îòñóòñòâèÿ, è ðåøèë ýòî íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî èñïðàâèòü. Ïîêà îí ðàññêàçûâàåò î ñâîåé ïîñëåäíåé èäåå, åãî îòâðàòèòåëüíûé ñìåõ ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå ãðîì÷å è ãðîì÷å. Îí âûñêàçàë ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, ÷òî åñëè â íî÷ü ïîëíîëóíèÿ îáîðîòíÿ çàêîâàòü â ñåðåáðÿíûå öåïè, òî îíè â òå÷åíèå äîëãîãî âðåìåíè íå  ïîçâîëÿò åìó ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ. È ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òðàíñôîðìàöèÿ, íàêîíåö, ïðîèçîéäåò – ñèëà è çëîáíîñòü âîëêà âîçðàñòóò ìíîãîêðàòíî. Âîëüäåìîðò ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ýòî ìîãëî ïðèãîäèòüñÿ â ïðåäñòîÿùåé âîéíå.

Íî, êàê èçâåñòíî, âñÿêîå ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, äàæå ñàìîå ãåíèàëüíîå, íóæäàåòñÿ â ïðîâåðêå.

 Ýìîöèè ïåðåïîëíÿþò ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ ïîíèìàþ, êîãî îí âûáðàë â êà÷åñòâå ïîäîïûòíîãî æèâîòíîãî äëÿ ñâîåãî ýêñïåðèìåíòà. Óæàñ, ÿðîñòü, áîëü, îò÷àÿíèå – âñå îäíîâðåìåííî.…  Â êàêîé-òî ìîìåíò ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî íå ìîãó äûøàòü. È òîëüêî îäíà ìûñëü êðóòèòñÿ ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå.  Êàê?  Êàê åìó óäàëîñü ñõâàòèòü Ðåìóñà Ëþïèíà?

 ß äóìàë, îí â áåçîïàñíîñòè, ïðÿ÷åòñÿ ãäå-íèáóäü âìåñòå ñî ñâîèì äðóæêîì Áëýêîì. Ïîõîæå, íåò. Ïðè îäíîé òîëüêî ìûñëè î Áëýêå ìåíÿ îõâàòûâàåò áåøåíñòâî.  È ÿ âñïîìèíàþ òîò ãîä, ÷òî Ðåìóñ ïðîâåë â Õîãâàðòñå. Äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòîò ãîä  ñòàë íàñòîÿùåé ïûòêîé. Êàçàëîñü, ìîè ÷óâñòâà ê íåìó óñèëèâàëèñü ñ êàæäûì äíåì. Õîòÿ, åñëè ÷åñòíî, ýòèì ÷óâñòâàì óæå ìíîãî ëåò. Âïåðâûå ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âëå÷åíèå ê Ðåìóñó åùå êîãäà ìû ó÷èëèñü âìåñòå. Åñòåñòâåííî, ÿ íå ñêàçàë åìó íè ñëîâà. ß âñåãäà îòëè÷àëñÿ çàñòåí÷èâîñòüþ, à îí áûë ãðèôôèíäîðöåì, ê òîìó æå ëó÷øèì äðóãîì Áëýêà. ß ïîëàãàë, ÷òî åñëè îòêðîþñü åìó, ðàññêàæó î ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ, îí íåìåäëåííî ðàçáîëòàåò Áëýêó, è òîãäà âñÿ øêîëà áóäåò ñìåÿòüñÿ íàäî ìíîé. Ìû ñ Ñèðèóñîì Áëýêîì âñåãäà íåíàâèäåëè äðóã äðóãà. ß íèêîãäà íå äîâåðÿë åìó, íî ëþáîâü ê Ëþïèíó ñäåëàëà ìåíÿ óÿçâèìûì. Òîëüêî èç-çà íåãî ÿ îòïðàâèëñÿ â  Âèçæàùóþ Õèæèíó  â òó ïðîêëÿòóþ íî÷ü. Íî÷ü, ñëîìàâøóþ  âñþ ìîþ æèçíü. Âñå íàäåæäû, âñå íåæíûå ÷óâñòâà áûëè óíè÷òîæåíû ýòèì ïðåäàòåëüñòâîì. Òîëüêî ìíîãî ëåò ñïóñòÿ ÿ  ñòàë çàäóìûâàòüñÿ î òîì, ÷òî Ëþïèí, âîçìîæíî, íè÷åãî íå çíàë îá ýòîì «ðîçûãðûøå». Íî áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî. ß íå ìîã ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî áåç ñòûäà è ÿðîñòè. Ýòà ãîðå÷ü è ïðèâåëà ìåíÿ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ,  â öåïêèå ëàïû Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. Ìåíÿ ïåðåïîëíÿëè áîëü è çëîáà, è íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî ÿ ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê íèì ïðè ïåðâîé æå âîçìîæíîñòè. Íî âñêîðå ÿ íà÷àë îñîçíàâàòü âñþ ÷óäîâèùíîñòü çàìûñëîâ Âîëüäåìîðòà Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ ïðîñòî ïîâçðîñëåë. Òàê èëè èíà÷å, íî ÿ ñòàë øïèîíîì Äàìáëäîðà, à îñòàëüíîå – óæå èñòîðèÿ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ òàê äóìàë. Íî Âîëüäåìîðò âåðíóëñÿ, è âîò ÿ ñòîþ â êðóãå åãî áëèæàéøèõ ïðèñïåøíèêîâ è ñìîòðþ íà ìóæ÷èíó, î êîòîðîì ìå÷òàë âñþ æèçíü. Êàêàÿ èçâðàùåííàÿ èðîíèÿ ñóäüáû. 

Ãíóñíûé  ãîëîñ Âîëüäåìîðòà âîçâðàùàåò ìåíÿ ê ðåàëüíîñòè. ß ñ òðóäîì îòâîæó âçãëÿä îò ìó÷èòåëüíî ïðèòÿãàòåëüíîãî- çðåëèùà çàêîâàííîãî â öåïè îáîðîòíÿ - è ïûòàþñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà Òåìíîì Ëîðäå. ß äîëæåí äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ. Åñëè åñòü õîòü ìàëåéøàÿ íàäåæäà, ÿ ñïàñó Ðåìóñà, äàæå åñëè ïðèäåòñÿ  âûäàòü ñåáÿ êàê øïèîíà Ñâåòëîé ñòîðîíû. Åãî æèçíü â ìîèõ ðóêàõ, è ïîýòîìó ÿ äîëæåí  ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ.…  È íå îáðàùàòü âíèìàíèÿ íà òî, êàê ñîáëàçíèòåëåí îí â ýòèõ öåïÿõ. Åãî ïîíîøåííûå ìàíòèè ñêðûâàëè âåëèêîëåïíîå òåëî. Òóãèå ìóñêóëû íàïðÿãàþòñÿ ñ êàæäîé ïîïûòêîé âûðâàòüñÿ, êàïåëüêè ïîòà ïîêðûâàþò ãëàäêóþ êîæó. Ñòðàñòü è æåëàíèå îâëàäåâàþò ìíîé, è ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ñòîèò ìíå îïóñòèòü âçãëÿä íèæå… íè÷òî íå ñìîæåò ìåíÿ óäåðæàòü.  

Âíåçàïíî ÿ îñîçíàþ, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò ñòîèò ïðÿìî ïåðåäî ìíîé. 

– Íåêîòîðûå èç âàñ ñòàëè çàáûâàòü, ÷òî òàêîå ïðåäàííîñòü, – øèïèò îòâðàòèòåëüíîå ñîçäàíèå. Îí âñåãäà áûë çìååé â äóøå, à ïîñëå ñâîåãî âîçðîæäåíèÿ îí è âûãëÿäèò êàê ïðåñìûêàþùååñÿ. ß íå ìîãó ñäåðæàòü äðîæü. Åñòåñòâåííî, îí èìååò â âèäó ìåíÿ. Ïîñëå åãî âîçâðàùåíèÿ ÿ ïðîõîäèë ïðîâåðêó çà ïðîâåðêîé, à îí òåðïåëèâî æäàë,  êîãäà ÿ äîïóùó îøèáêó. Íî ÿ íå äîñòàâèë åìó òàêîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Â ñòàðûå âðåìåíà îí ïðîñòî óáèë áû ìåíÿ áåç ëèøíèõ ðàçäóìèé, íî ñ òåõ ïîð ìíîãîå èçìåíèëîñü. ×èñëî Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè ñîêðàòèëîñü, è îí óæå íå ìîæåò ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå èçëèøíþþ ðàçáîð÷èâîñòü.   Íåìàëî îòâðàòèòåëüíûõ ïîñòóïêîâ ÿ ñîâåðøèë, ÷òîáû çàâîåâàòü åãî äîâåðèå. È íè ðàçó íå ïîñìåë îñëóøàòüñÿ èëè âîçðàçèòü åìó. Íî ýòà íî÷ü ìîæåò èçìåíèòü âñå. Êàê òîëüêî ÿ óâèäåë Ðåìóñà, âñå ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðûå, êàê ìíå êàçàëîñü, âûðâàíû ñ êîðíåì èç ìîåãî ñåðäöà, âåðíóëèñü ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî íå â ñîñòîÿíèè çäðàâî ìûñëèòü, è ýòî ìîæåò ïîãóáèòü íàñ îáîèõ. 

– Ñêîðî âçîéäåò ïîëíàÿ ëóíà, è ìû, íàêîíåö, ïðîâåðèì ìîþ òåîðèþ, – ïðîèçíîñèò Âîëüäåìîðò. – Íî ìû äîëæíû åùå ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ. ×åì ñèëüíåå ìû ðàçîçëèì îáîðîòíÿ ïåðåä òðàíñôîðìàöèåé, òåì àãðåññèâíåé è îïàñíåé îí ñòàíåò. 

Ìîå ñåðäöå îáëèâàåòñÿ êðîâüþ, êîãäà ÿ äóìàþ î áåçãðàíè÷íîé èçâðàùåííîñòè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. ß ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî äåëî íå îãðàíè÷èòñÿ ïðîñòûì èçáèåíèåì. È âñêîðå ìîè ïîäîçðåíèÿ ïîäòâåðæäàþòñÿ. 

– Ñåâåðóñ! Ïîäîéäè!

ß ñ áîëüþ çàìå÷àþ, êàê íàïðÿãàåòñÿ òåëî Ëþïèíà ïðè çâóêå íåíàâèñòíîãî èìåíè. Ìîåãî èìåíè. Õîòÿ îí äîëæåí áûë äîãàäàòüñÿ î ìîåì ïðèñóòñòâèè. Îí ïðåêðàñíî çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ øïèîí, è íàâåðíÿêà ïîäîçðåâàåò, êàêèå óæàñíûå ïðåñòóïëåíèÿ ÿ ñîâåðøèë âî èìÿ äîáðà. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ âíóøàþ åìó îòâðàùåíèå. 

Íî ñåé÷àñ ÿ äîëæåí äóìàòü òîëüêî î ïðèêàçàõ Âîëüäåìîðòà.  Îòêàç îçíà÷àåò ïîòåðþ åãî äîâåðèÿ, è, ñêîðåé âñåãî, ìîåé æèçíè. Íî ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå, ó Ëþïèíà íå îñòàíåòñÿ íè îäíîãî øàíñà íà ñïàñåíèå. ß íå äîëæåí äîïóñòèòü ýòî. È ïîýòîìó ÿ ïîâèíóþñü. 

– Òû ñäåëàåøü âñå, ÷òî ÿ ïðèêàæó, –  øèïèò Òåìíûé Ëîðä. ß ïîêîðíî íàêëîíÿþ  ãîëîâó, âåäü ìíå íå îñòàåòñÿ íè÷åãî äðóãîãî. È, íàêîíåö, ñóäüáîíîñíûå ñëîâà: «Âîçüìè åãî».

Îí íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèò: «Èçíàñèëóé åãî» – íè÷åãî ñòîëü ãðóáîãî, íî âñå ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàþò, ÷òî îí èìååò â âèäó. ß âèäåë ýòî ðàíüøå. ß äåëàë ýòî ðàíüøå. ß íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå îòêàçàòüñÿ èëè äàæå çàñîìíåâàòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñåêóíäíîå ñîìíåíèå îçíà÷àåò ñìåðòü èëè êîå-÷òî ïîõóæå. È ÿ, êàê âñåãäà îòâå÷àþ: «Äà, ìîé  Ïîâåëèòåëü» è ïîäõîæó ê ïëåíåííîìó îáîðîòíþ. 

ß âîçáóæäåí äî ïðåäåëà, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ ñìîãó ñäåëàòü ýòî áåç ïîìîùè ìàãèè. Ìîå òåëî ñãîðàåò îò æåëàíèÿ, à ðàçóì – îò ñòûäà. Õîòü ÿ è øïèîíþ äëÿ Äàìáëäîðà, â ãëóáèíå äóøè ÿ òàêîé æå îòâðàòèòåëüíûé èçâðàùåíåö, êàê îñòàëüíûå ïðèñïåøíèêè Âîëüäåìîðòà. 

Ïîñëåäíèé øàã, è âîò ÿ ñòîþ ïåðåä Ðåìóñîì Ëþïèíîì. Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè çà ìîåé ñïèíîé æäóò íà÷àëà ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ. ß íåíàâèæó èõ âñåõ, íî áîëüøå âñåãî ÿ íåíàâèæó ñåáÿ. Ìîé âçãëÿä íàïðàâëåí íà çåìëþ, è ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ çàïàõ: ïîò, ìóñêóñ, è ïðèíàäëåæàùèé òîëüêî åìó, íåïîâòîðèìûé àðîìàò Ëþïèíà. Ìîé  ÷ëåí òâåðäååò  ñ êàæäûì óäàðîì ñåðäöà, êîãäà ÿ îñìàòðèâàþ ñâîþ áóäóùóþ æåðòâó. Íåæíàÿ ãëàäêàÿ êîæà ïî÷òè áåç âîëîñ, ïîêðûòàÿ ëåãêèì çàãàðîì. Ðåìóñ íå âîçáóæäåí, íî ìîé âçãëÿä âñå ðàâíî âîñõèùåííî îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ íà åãî ìóæñêîì äîñòîèíñòâå. Âûøå – ïîäæàðûé æèâîò, øèðîêàÿ ãðóäü, ïðÿìûå ïëå÷è, íà êîòîðûå ñïóñêàþòñÿ  êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû. Åùå âûøå – ïîëíûå ãóáû, ïðÿìîé íîñ è, íàêîíåö, ïðåêðàñíûå çîëîòèñòûå ãëàçà, ïûòàþùèåñÿ ðàçãëÿäåòü ìîå ëèöî, ñêðûòîå â òåíè êàïþøîíà. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, – åäâà ñëûøíî øåï÷åò îí. Â åãî ãîëîñå íåò ñòðàõà, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî âîêðóã íåãî ñîáðàëèñü ñàìûå îòâðàòèòåëüíûå ïðåñòóïíèêè, êîòîðûõ êîãäà-ëèáî íîñèëà çåìëÿ. ß îäíîâðåìåííî âîñõèùàþñü åãî õðàáðîñòüþ è ïðîêëèíàþ ñâîþ ñëàáîñòü. ß äîëæåí ñäåëàòü ýòî, äîëæåí, èíà÷å ÿ ïîãèáíó, è âîâñå íå ðàñïðàâà Âîëüäåìîðòà ìåíÿ ïóãàåò. Îäíîãî çðåëèùà, êàê êòî-òî äðóãîé áåðåò Ðåìóñà, áóäåò äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû äîâåñòè ìåíÿ äî áåçóìèÿ. 

ß îòêèäûâàþ êàïþøîí, ÷òîáû îáîðîòåíü ìîã âèäåòü, êàêîé õèùíèê ïîäæèäàåò åãî. Òåìíûé Ëîðä  ïîçâîëÿåò ýòî. «Çëî, ó êîòîðîãî åñòü ëèöî, ãîðàçäî ñòðàøíåå áåçëèêîãî», – î÷åðåäíàÿ «âåëèêàÿ» èäåÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà. 

- Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, – øåï÷ó ÿ åäâà ñëûøíî, ïî÷òè  ïðîòèâ âîëè. Â äóøå ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî îí êîãäà-íèáóäü ñìîæåò ïîíÿòü è ïðîñòèòü ìåíÿ. Îí ìåíÿåòñÿ â ëèöå, êîãäà îñîçíàåò, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ïðîèçîéäåò. Â åãî ãëàçàõ óäèâëåíèå, íåäîâåðèå è… íàäåæäà?  

Íå â ìîèõ ñèëàõ âûíåñòè åãî îòêðîâåííûé âçãëÿä, è ÿ îòâîæó ãëàçà. È âäðóã ñëûøó øåïîò: «ß ðàä, ÷òî ýòî òû». Êîãäà ÿ ïîðàæåííî ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó, òî çàìå÷àþ, ÷òî åãî ÷ëåí âçäðàãèâàåò. Íåò, ýòî ïðîñòî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ãîâîðþ ñåáå, ïîòîì âèæó, êàê åãî ÷ëåí íàëèâàåòñÿ  ñèëîé è òâåðäååò ñ êàæäîé ñåêóíäîé. Íå âåðþ ñâîèì ãëàçàì. Áûñòðî ïðèêðûâàþ Ðåìóñà ñîáñòâåííûì òåëîì, ÷òîáû Âîëüäåìîðò íå çàìåòèë åãî âîçáóæäåíèÿ. Åñëè îí ïîéìåò, ÷òî åãî æåðòâà íå ñòðàäàåò, òî ñðàçó æå ïðèäóìàåò íîâóþ ïûòêó. 

- Ïîòîðàïëèâàéñÿ, – õîëîäíî ãîâîðèò Ëîðä. ß øåï÷ó çàêëèíàíèå, êîòîðîå ïîâîðà÷èâàåò Ðåìóñà ñïèíîé êî ìíå è êî âñåì çðèòåëÿì; áóäåò áåçîïàñíåé, åñëè îíè íå óâèäÿò òî, ÷òî âèæó ÿ. ×ëåí Ðåìóñà óæå ïîëíîñòüþ çàòâåðäåë, ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê ñèëüíî åãî âîçáóæäåíèå, è ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàþ ñòîí. 

ß íå ìîãó áîëüøå æäàòü è äðîæàùèìè  ïàëüöàìè ðàñïàõèâàþ ìàíòèþ. Âîëüäåìîðò, åñòåñòâåííî, íå äîïóñòèò íèêàêèõ ïîäãîòîâèòåëüíûõ ëàñê. Àêò äîëæåí áûòü  ìàêñèìàëüíî áîëåçíåííûì. Íî ÿ âñå æå áûñòðî øåï÷ó çàêëèíàíèå ñìàçêè, è ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü. Ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè ÿ îñâîáîæäàþ ñâîé òâåðäûé êàê êàìåíü ÷ëåí è ðàçäâèãàþ Ðåìóñó ÿãîäèöû.  Íàäåþñü, ÷òî îí ãîòîâ ïðèíÿòü ìåíÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó áîëüøå æäàòü è ñåêóíäû, è ñ ñèëîé âõîæó â íåãî. Îùóùåíèå íåâåðîÿòíî ãîðÿ÷åé òåñíîòû âîêðóã ÷ëåíà ñâîäèò ìåíÿ ñ óìà. Áîæå, êàêîé îí òåñíûé. ß âõîæó â íåãî ãëóáæå è âäðóã ñëûøó êðèê. Òîëïà âîñïðèíèìàåò åãî êàê ïîäòâåðæäåíèå ìîåé ãðóáîñòè. Íàâåðíîå, ÿ äîëæåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü óãðûçåíèÿ ñîâåñòè, íî ñàìîå ïîòðÿñàþùåå íàñëàæäåíèå â æèçíè óíè÷òîæèëî âñå ìûñëè â ãîëîâå. ß âõîæó â íåãî ïî÷òè äî îñíîâàíèÿ, ýêñòàç ïåðåïîëíÿåò êàæäóþ êëåòêó ìîåãî òåëà. Ðåìóñ äðîæèò, è ìîå ñåðäöå îáëèâàåòñÿ êðîâüþ, êîãäà ÿ äóìàþ, êàêóþ áîëü åìó ïðè÷èíÿþ. Òåïåðü îí íèêîãäà íå ïðîñòèò ìåíÿ. Íî âäðóã ïðîèñõîäèò ÷óäî. Î÷åíü ìåäëåííî è íåçàìåòíî äëÿ  çðèòåëåé Ðåìóñ äâèãàåòñÿ íàçàä, äî ïðåäåëà íàñàæèâàÿñü íà ìîé íàñòîé÷èâûé îðãàí.  Íåóæåëè åìó íðàâèòñÿ? ß íàêëîíÿþñü âïåðåä, ìàñêèðóÿ ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ áûñòðûìè ðèòìè÷íûìè òîë÷êàìè, è âèæó   ïîäòâåðæäåíèå ñâîåé äîãàäêè: åãî òâåðäûé ÷ëåí, ïðèæàòûé ê æèâîòó.  Ìîé âîñòîðã íåâîçìîæíî ïåðåäàòü ñëîâàìè. Îí õî÷åò ýòîãî, îí õî÷åò ìåíÿ,  íåâîçìîæíîå  ñâåðøèëîñü.  ß íå ìîãó áîëüøå äóìàòü è ïðîñòî âïèâàþñü â åãî ñòðîéíûå áåäðà è âõîæó â íåãî, ñèëüíåé è ÿðîñòíåé ñ êàæäûì ðàçîì. Îêðóæàþùèé ìèð ïåðåñòàåò ñóùåñòâîâàòü. ß íå îáðàùàþ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïîõîòëèâûå êðèêè Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, åñòü òîëüêî ýòî íåçåìíîå íàñëàæäåíèå, íàïîëíÿþùåå âñå ìîå ñóùåñòâî. Âäðóã Ðåìóñ ñëåãêà ïîâîðà÷èâàåò ãîëîâó è øåï÷åò ìíå: «Åùå». Áåçóìèå æåëàíèÿ ïîëíîñòüþ îâëàäåâàåò ìíîé, è ÿ ðû÷ó êàê çâåðü, êîòîðûì ñêîðî ñòàíåò Ðåìóñ. Ìíå âñåãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî òàêîå âîçìîæíî òîëüêî â ìîèõ ýðîòè÷åñêèõ ôàíòàçèÿõ. Ðåìóñó, äîëæíî áûòü, íðàâèòñÿ ãðóáîñòü, è åãî  ìûøöû ñæèìàþòñÿ âîêðóã ìåíÿ. ß ÷óâñòâóþ åãî îðãàçì, âèæó áåëóþ ñòðóþ, âûðûâàþùóþñÿ  èç åãî ÷ëåíà. Ýòî äîâîäèò ìåíÿ äî ïðåäåëà, ÿ êðè÷ó âî âåñü ãîëîñ è âõîæó â åãî òåëî òàê ãëóáîêî, êàê òîëüêî âîçìîæíî. Îðãàçì ïî÷òè ðàçðûâàåò ìåíÿ íà ÷àñòè, è ÿ êîí÷àþ  â òåëî,  êîòîðîå òàê äîëãî âîæäåëåë.  

Êîãäà ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ÿ ïðèõîæó â ñåáÿ, òî ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òîëüêî ìîå ó÷àùåííîå äûõàíèå íàðóøàåò âîöàðèâøóþñÿ òèøèíó. Îñòàòêîâ ìîèõ ñèë õâàòàåò íà òî, ÷òîáû óíè÷òîæèòü äîêàçàòåëüñòâà ïîëó÷åííîãî Ðåìóñîì óäîâîëüñòâèÿ.  Êîãäà ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåãî, òî âèæó, ÷òî òîëüêî öåïè óäåðæèâàþò åãî áåçâîëüíî îáìÿêøåå òåëî îò ïàäåíèÿ, è êðîâü ñòåêàåò èç îñòàâëåííûõ êàíäàëàìè ðàí.  Íî âñå æå ÿ óñïåâàþ ïîéìàòü åãî âçãëÿä è åäâà  óëîâèìóþ óëûáêó. Çà âñþ æèçíü ÿ íå âèäåë íè÷åãî ïðåêðàñíåé. Íî ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî äàëüíåéøåå âíèìàíèå ìîæåò âûäàòü ìåíÿ, ïîýòîìó áûñòðî ïðèâîæó ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê è ïîâîðà÷èâàþñü ê ñâîèì çðèòåëÿì. Âîëüäåìîðò îäîáðèòåëüíî êèâàåò è ìåäëåííî ïîäõîäèò ê îáîðîòíþ, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü ìîþ ðàáîòó. 

Äèêàÿ ðåâíîñòü âñêèïàåò âî ìíå, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî ðàçóìíàÿ ÷àñòü ìîçãà çíàåò, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä íå ñïîñîáåí ñîâåðøèòü ñåêñóàëüíûé àêò. Ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ïðåâðàùåíèÿ, êîòîðûå îí ïåðåíåñ, îòíÿëè ó íåãî ýòó ñïîñîáíîñòü. Ìîæåò, ïîýòîìó îí çàñòàâëÿåò äðóãèõ âûïîëíÿòü åãî èçâðàùåííûå ïðèêàçû. È âñå ðàâíî, êîãäà ÿ âèæó åãî òàê áëèçêî ê Ðåìóñó, ÿðîñòü ðàñòåò âî ìíå. ß äîëæåí ñäåðæèâàòü ñåáÿ, ÷òîáû ñîõðàíèòü íàäåæäó íà åãî ñïàñåíèå.

- Äóìàþ, ýòî  íàñ óñòðîèò, – øèïèò Âîëüäåìîðò, ãëÿäÿ íà ïî÷òè ïîëíóþ ëóíó. Îí îòõîäèò îò îáîðîòíÿ è ïðèêàçûâàåò íàì ñëåäîâàòü çà íèì. ß áûñòðî îãëÿäûâàþñü. Áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå ìíå õî÷åòñÿ íåìåäëåííî îñâîáîäèòü Ðåìóñà, íî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî. È ïîòîìó ÿ ïîêîðíî ñëåäóþ çà Âîëüäåìîðòîì, â äóøå ïðîêëèíàÿ åãî.

Ëîðä íàñòîÿë íà òîì, ÷òîáû ìû îñòàëèñü íà íî÷ü â íàñêîðî ðàçáèòîì ëàãåðå. Âïåðâûå â æèçíè åãî ïðèêàç äîñòàâëÿåò ìíå ðàäîñòü. ß äîëãî ëåæó áåç ñíà, îæèäàÿ ëþáîé âîçìîæíîñòè  óñêîëüçíóòü, óâèäåòü Ðåìóñà è ïîïûòàòüñÿ îñâîáîäèòü åãî. Íàêîíåö, ïîñëåäíèé Ïîæèðàòåëü Ñìåðòè ïðîâàëèâàåòñÿ â ïüÿíûé ñòóïîð. ß íàïðÿãàþ âñå ñâîè ÷óâñòâà, ÷òîáû óçíàòü, ÷òî äåëàåò Âîëüäåìîðò. Ýòî ñóùåñòâî íå ìîæåò ñïàòü, êàê íîðìàëüíûå ëþäè, íî ñåé÷àñ îí îòäûõàåò, è ÿ ðåøàþñü ðèñêíóòü. 

Êàê ìîæíî òèøå ÿ ïîêèäàþ ëàãåðü. Îäèí âçãëÿä íà ëóíó - è ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âðåìåíè ïî÷òè íå îñòàëîñü. Âíåçàïíî ÿ îñîçíàþ, ÷òî ïîñëå ïðåâðàùåíèÿ   Ðåìóñ, äðóã îí ìíå èëè íåò, íå ñìîæåò êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ è ïðîñòî ðàçîðâåò ìåíÿ íà êóñêè. Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü ìåíÿ ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ýòî  ñòàíåò ñïðàâåäëèâûì âîçìåçäèåì, íî ÿ íå õî÷ó óìèðàòü, õîòÿ áû äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå óäîñòîâåðþñü, ÷òî Ðåìóñ â áåçîïàñíîñòè. 

Íàêîíåö, ÿ âèæó åãî; îí áüåòñÿ â àãîíèè è ãðîìêî ñòîíåò. Ïîõîæå, îí òùåòíî ïûòàëñÿ îñâîáîäèòüñÿ îò ñåðåáðÿíûõ  öåïåé, ïðè÷èíÿþùèõ åìó ñòðàøíóþ áîëü. ß íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ÷òî ïðîèçîéäåò, êîãäà íà÷íåòñÿ òðàíñôîðìàöèÿ. Ìíå ïðèõîäèò ìûñëü, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò íàâåðíÿêà çàõî÷åò ïîíàáëþäàòü çà íèì, çíà÷èò, íóæíî òîðîïèòüñÿ. Êîãäà ÿ ïîäõîæó áëèæå, è Ðåìóñ çàìå÷àåò ìåíÿ, åãî ãëàçà øèðîêî ðàñêðûâàþòñÿ îò èçóìëåíèÿ. 

- Ñåâåðóñ, –  øåï÷åò îí. – ×òî… Íåâàæíî, òû äîëæåí óéòè. Òû â  ñìåðòåëüíîé îïàñíîñòè.

Ãëóïûé Ðåìóñ, äàæå ïåðåä ëèöîì ñìåðòè îí áåñïîêîèòñÿ òîëüêî î äðóãèõ. ß äîñòàþ èç êàðìàíà ñòàðîìîäíóþ îòìû÷êó: èñïîëüçîâàòü ìàãèþ ñëèøêîì îïàñíî, Âîëüäåìîðò ìîæåò ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü åå. ß ïûòàþñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà çàìêå, õîòÿ ìîå ñåðäöå áüåòñÿ òàê, áóäòî âîò-âîò âûñêî÷èò èç ãðóäè. Íàêîíåö,  îí ïîääàåòñÿ, è öåïè ïàäàþò ê íîãàì Ðåìóñà. Îí ïîðàæåííî ñìîòðèò íà ìåíÿ. 

- Òû ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü, Ñåâåðóñ. Åñëè áû ÿ íà÷àë ïðåâðàùàòüñÿ, òî ñåðåáðî ïðîñòî ïðîæãëî áû ìåíÿ êàê êèñëîòà,  – òîðîïëèâî ãîâîðèò îí. 

- Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ,  – íà÷èíàþ ÿ, íî Ðåìóñ ïðåðûâàåò ìåíÿ. 

- Òû äîëæåí áåæàòü. Íåìåäëåííî. Ëóíà…

ß ïîäíèìàþ ãîëîâó è âèæó â áåçîáëà÷íîì íåáå ïðåêðàñíóþ ïîëíóþ ëóíó. Êîãäà ìîé âçãëÿä ïàäàåò íà Ðåìóñà, âèäíî, ÷òî åãî î÷åðòàíèÿ ìåðöàþò, êàê áóäòî çðåíèå ïîòåðÿëî ðåçêîñòü.

-Óõîäè, – ðû÷èò îí, åãî ãîëîñ òîæå èçìåíÿåòñÿ, è ÿ ñðûâàþñü ñ ìåñòà. ß áåãó ñî âñåõ ñèë, íàòûêàÿñü íà äåðåâüÿ, õî÷ó îãëÿíóòüñÿ, íî íå ñìåþ. È âäðóã ÷óâñòâóþ çíàêîìîå îñîáîå îùóùåíèå,  âûçûâàåìîå   èñïîëüçîâàíèåì  ìàãèè.

Âîëüäåìîðò àïïàðèðîâàë âîçëå ëåñà, áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, æåëàÿ  ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ  ðåçóëüòàòàìè ñâîåãî îïûòà. ß íàäåþñü, ÷òî Ðåìóñ ñìîæåò çàùèòèòü ñåáÿ. ß ñäåëàë âñå ÷òî ìîã, è ìíå îñòàëîñü òîëüêî ìîëèòüñÿ, ÷òîáû ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî. Íàêîíåö, ÿ ïîäáåãàþ ê ëàãåðþ. Âñå Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè ïîãðóæåíû â òÿæåëûé ïüÿíûé ñîí. ß íå ìîãó ñáåæàòü. Åñëè Âîëüäåìîðò âåðíåòñÿ è íå îáíàðóæèò ìåíÿ, òî ñðàçó æå äîãàäàåòñÿ, êòî îñâîáîäèë îáîðîòíÿ. È ÿ ïðîñòî ñàæóñü íà çåìëþ è ïûòàþñü õîòü íåìíîãî óñïîêîèòüñÿ. È âäðóã çâåðèíûé ðåâ  ðàçðûâàåò òèøèíó.

Ðåìóñ…

Ïîæèðàòåëè, îêðóæàþùèå ìåíÿ ïðîñûïàþòñÿ  îò ýòîãî ñòðàøíîãî çâóêà  è ñðàçó æå íà÷èíàþò îçèðàòüñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì â ïîèñêàõ åãî èñòî÷íèêà. Õðóñò ëîìàþùèõñÿ âåòâåé, óòðîáíîå ðû÷àíèå – è âîò èç-çà äåðåâüåâ ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ ãðîìàäíîå ñóùåñòâî, â íåñêîëüêî ðàç áîëüøå îáû÷íîãî âîëêà. Ñåðäöå åêàåò ó ìåíÿ â ãðóäè. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî Ðåìóñ, è îí íå õî÷åò ïðè÷èíèòü ìíå âðåäà, íî îáîðîòíè íå ìîãóò êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ ïîñëå òðàíñôîðìàöèè. Òîëüêî ñïåöèàëüíîå çåëüå  ñïîñîáíî  èì ïîìî÷ü, íî Ðåìóñ íå ïðèíèìàë åãî áîëüøå ãîäà. Âîëê íàãèáàåò ãîëîâó è ïðèíþõèâàåòñÿ. 

Îïîëîóìåâøèå  îò ñòðàõà  Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè êðè÷àò è ïûòàþòñÿ ñïàñòèñü áåãñòâîì. Íî ñïàñåíèÿ íåò. Ãðîìàäíûé ïðûæîê, è çâåðü õâàòàåò êàêîãî-òî íåñ÷àñòíîãî è òðÿñåò åãî, êàê ñëîìàííóþ êóêëó. ß â ïàíèêå îãëÿäûâàþñü è ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî áåæàòü íåêóäà. Ìîæåò áûòü, ìîÿ ìå÷òà îñóùåñòâèòñÿ, è ÿ ïîãèáíó îò ðóê Ðåìóñà Ëþïèíà. Òî÷íåå, îò åãî çóáîâ. ß íå ìîãó ñäâèíóòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà è áåçó÷àñòíî íàáëþäàþ, êàê Ðåìóñ ðàçðóøàåò ëàãåðü. Óìèðàþùèå âîëøåáíèêè çîâóò íà ïîìîùü ñâîåãî ïîâåëèòåëÿ, íî Âîëüäåìîðò òàê è íå ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ. 

È âäðóã âîëê îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ, ïîâîðà÷èâàåò ãîëîâó è ñìîòðèò ïðÿìî íà ìåíÿ ñâîèìè ïðåêðàñíûìè ãëàçàìè öâåòà ðàñïëàâëåííîãî çîëîòà. Êðîâü çàñòûâàåò ó ìåíÿ â æèëàõ. Îí ïîäõîäèò áëèæå ñ òèõèì ðû÷àíèåì. ß ÷óâñòâóþ åãî çàïàõ; ñëàáûé, åäâà ðàçëè÷èìûé íåïîâòîðèìûé àðîìàò ìîåãî ëþáèìîãî, ñìåøàííûé ñ çàïàõîì âîëêà. È ýòîãî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ìîé ÷ëåí íåìåäëåííî çàòâåðäåë. 

Âîëê ïîäõîäèò êî ìíå âñå áëèæå è áëèæå, â åãî âçãëÿäå êàê áóäòî íàñìåøêà, à ÿ  íå â ñîñòîÿíèè äàæå âçäîõíóòü. Íî è ñòîÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ îïàñíåéøèì çâåðåì, ÿ âñå ðàâíî íåâåðîÿòíî âîçáóæäåí. «Ðåìóñ», – øåï÷ó ÿ è çàêðûâàþ ãëàçà, ãîòîâûé ïðèíÿòü ñâîþ ñóäüáó. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå âîëêà íà ëèöå è âäðóã… îí èñ÷åçàåò. Èñ÷åçàåò.

Ìíîãî âðåìåíè  ïðîøëî ïðåæäå, ÷åì ÿ ñìîã îòêðûòü ãëàçà è îñìîòðåòüñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì. Âîëê èñ÷åç. Âîêðóã òîëüêî òðóïû, ëóæè êðîâè è îáåçóìåâøèå Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè, ñêóëÿùèå êàê ùåíêè. Äðîæü ïðîáåãàåò ïî ìîåìó òåëó. Ýòî íåìûñëèìî, íî ÿ æèâ. Îí ïîùàäèë ìåíÿ. ß òîëüêî íàäåþñü, ÷òî îí òîæå æèâ.

Òåì âðåìåíåì âîçâðàùàåòñÿ Âîëüäåìîðò. Íà íåì íè åäèíîé öàðàïèíû, è îí íèêàê  íå îáúÿñíÿåò ñâîå îòñóòñòâèå. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ó íåãî íåò ïîäîçðåíèé  íà ìîé ñ÷åò, è îí îòíîñèòñÿ êî ìíå òàê æå, êàê êî âñåì îñòàëüíûì.  Îí ïðèêàçûâàåò íàì óíè÷òîæèòü âñå ñëåäû êðîâàâîé áîéíè è âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê ñâîèì ïîâñåäíåâíûì äåëàì  äî ñëåäóþùåãî âûçîâà ×åðíîé Ìåòêè.

Íåñêîëüêî äíåé ñïóñòÿ ÿ ñèæó ó ñåáÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ è â êîòîðûé ðàç ïðîêðó÷èâàþ â ãîëîâå íåäàâíèå ñîáûòèÿ, êîòîðûå óæå ñòàëè êàçàòüñÿ ìíå áåçóìíûì ñíîì. Íåîæèäàííî ñòóê â äâåðü ïðèâëåêàåò ìîå âíèìàíèå. ß çàìèðàþ; ó÷åíèêè åùå íå âåðíóëèñü ñ ëåòíèõ êàíèêóë, Äàìáëäîð ïðåäïî÷èòàåò ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ êàìèíîì, à áîëüøå íåêîìó ìåíÿ òðåâîæèòü.

ß îñòîðîæíî ïîäõîæó è îòêðûâàþ äâåðü. 

Ðåìóñ.

Èçìó÷åííûé, áëåäíûé, îäåòûé â êàêèå-òî ëîõìîòüÿ, ïîêðûòûé ãðÿçüþ è êðîâüþ.

Îí ïàäàåò îò óñòàëîñòè. ß ïîäõâàòûâàþ åãî è ïðèæèìàþ ê ñåáå.

- Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ,  – øåï÷åò îí è òåðÿåò ñîçíàíèå.

Ìîé. Ìîé Ðåìóñ.

Êîíåö.


End file.
